Smokeless tobacco products are manufactured in a variety of forms including chewing tobacco, dry snuff, and moist snuff. Generally, these types of products are made using one or more of the following steps: cutting or grinding the tobacco into a particular size; dipping or spraying the tobacco with a casing solution; partially drying the tobacco; storing the tobacco in containers for a period of time; and packaging it.
An adult consumer who chooses to use a smokeless tobacco product selects the product according to their individual preferences, such as flavor, cut of tobacco, form, ease of use, and packaging.